


【Riddle×Harry】Past

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※短篇完結※此篇為之前的短篇小說《Alone》的補完，開頭的時間點發生在哈利讓瑞斗重生之後。※時間點轉換時會用分隔線做區隔。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682





	【Riddle×Harry】Past

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※短篇完結  
> ※此篇為之前的短篇小說《Alone》的補完，開頭的時間點發生在哈利讓瑞斗重生之後。  
> ※時間點轉換時會用分隔線做區隔。

「……為什麼要讓我重生？這下子我更加確信你的腦子真的不太正常。」

「…聽到你這句話後我也搞不懂我為什麼要做這種蠢事了。」哈利有點不太高興地瞪著那個面無表情的男人，一邊努力讓剛醒過來的大腦恢復正常運作。他剛剛似乎不小心坐在椅子上睡著了，這幾天他幾乎是不眠不休地照看著眼前這個已經死過兩回的男人——他的死敵，湯姆．瑞斗，也就是魔法世界裡幾乎沒人敢直呼他的名諱的黑魔王：佛地魔。他不懂得感激他的救命之恩就算了，沒想到那個混帳竟然一醒來就說他腦袋不正常！看樣子那個無惡不作的男人就算死了一百次依然不會改變一丁點他那討人厭的個性。

「難道霍格華茲的老師們沒告訴過你一直瞪著別人是件很沒禮貌的事嗎？你真是毫無長進啊，男孩。」瑞斗微微皺眉，他抬起手在自己的雙手上來回掃視幾番，而後又摸了摸自己的臉頰，眉頭又更加深了些。依皮膚的狀況來看他現在大概是二十幾歲左右。「你用了什麼法術還是魔藥讓我重生的？為什麼不是我第一次重生後的那個樣子？」

哈利凝視著那個有些困惑的男人，沉默了一會兒後他神色鎮定地答到，「我是用什麼方法讓你復活的這個我不能說。」哈利頓了頓後繼續說：「至於你現在的外表——我不知道。你很討厭自己原本的樣子嗎？我倒覺得你這個樣子比你重生後那張蒼白又可怕的臉好多了。」對於瑞斗為什麼不是維持他那個如蛇一般恐怖的臉他是真的不知道。他想也許是他在讓那個男人重生的時候下意識地希望他不要是那種令人看了就不寒而慄的臉孔，但如果是像日記本裡的十六歲的模樣似乎又會令他不禁想起那個時候發生的事——所以瑞斗才會是現在這般二十幾歲的外表嗎？？不過這終究只是他的猜測罷了，真正的事實到底是什麼他也無從得知。

「不能說？…好吧，算了，反正以後我有的是時間和辦法讓你透露出來。」瑞斗冷哼了一聲，「我當然厭惡我原本的面貌，這副樣子根本無法讓人敬畏我、畏懼我，就如同你剛剛竟然膽敢不回答我的問題。雖然我知道你從以前就是個完全不懂禮數、敢頂撞師長、只有無謀的勇氣能勉強算是你唯一優點的小鬼。」瑞斗說罷，他勾起一抹嘲諷的微笑斜睨了一眼坐在旁邊的男孩。惹怒那個男孩算是小小的報復對方剛剛的無禮吧。他看到男孩似是不悅地皺起鼻子和眉頭，瑞斗唇邊的笑意更加深了些。

「是、是，隨你怎麼說。」哈利有些頭痛，或許史萊哲林的人不在每句話之中嘲諷一下對方的話他們就感到不痛快，經過七年的折磨他也習慣了史萊哲林式的說話方式，要是每一次都跟它們較真而生氣的話他早就氣死了吧。「話說回來，我還以為就算我不告訴你我是用了什麼方法讓你復活，你也會自己用破心術看穿我的心思。」

瑞斗挑了挑眉，男孩沒有發怒也沒有反駁他的嘲弄讓他略感訝異，看來這個一向莽撞且直來直往的小獅子也漸漸有點成長了？

「用不著你來提醒我，我當然知道可以這麼做。我只是現在沒有窺探你的內心世界的心情罷了，我可不想剛醒來沒多久就得看到一堆亂七八糟又令人作噁的東西，這恐怕會害我恢復的速度大大地下降。」瑞斗淡淡說道，他轉念一想，有個問題突然在他的腦袋裡冒出，「我倒是很好奇，既然你有辦法讓我重新復活，怎麼不用這個辦法去復活你的家人朋——」語音未落，他的嘴巴在下一秒被惱怒的少年隨手拿起放在床櫃上已經冷掉的司康餅堵的說不出話來。

「說這麼多廢話嘴巴不累嗎？！再說下去我就撕爛你的嘴巴讓你再也說不出一個字！」

「哦？那麼你就儘管試試看，我接受你的挑戰。」瑞斗咬了一口被塞進嘴裡的司康餅，當他吞下去之後狀似無奈地輕嘆了口氣，「這是我吃過最難吃的司康餅。想不到你的廚藝居然這麼糟糕，不管是廚藝方面還是使用魔法方面我建議你去找一個家庭小精靈拜師學藝吧。」

「你這狗嘴裡吐不出象牙的臭傢伙給我閉嘴！！！」  
  
  
－－－－－╳－－－－－  
  
  
淡淡的月光輕柔地籠罩在寧靜的街道上與每一戶人家，夜幕低垂，在一片深沉的夜色裡最為明亮的是有些老舊的路燈。  
柔和的月光透過客廳的落地窗直射進來，照在一抹正躺在沙發上陷入熟睡狀態的身影上，微弱的光芒將房間裡每一樣物品的影子拖得很長。掛在牆壁上的古老掛鐘一直不停地來回搖擺著發出滴滴答答的聲響，唯一一道的沉重聲音在這間偌大的客廳裡顯得特別響亮，似是想呼叫房子的主人該醒過來了。

狹長的睫毛顫動了一下，而後緩緩睜開墨綠色的眼睛。哈利睡意朦朧的坐起身子，他花了三十秒的時間確認他所在的位置和讓自己意識清醒，接著又花了二十秒的時間回想為什麼自己會不小心在客廳的沙發上睡著。那雙明亮的眼睛突然一瞬間睜得滾圓，哈利猛地抬頭看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，時針指向12點，他迅速衝向玄關處掃視了一遍鞋櫃外面與裡面。沒看到那個男人常穿的鞋子，他還沒回來嗎？

像是要再次確認這個事實，哈利轉身急急忙忙地跑上二樓，打開掩蔽的臥房房門環視了一圈。一片漆黑的房間裡空蕩蕩的，沒有人在這裡，冰冷的氣息從四處流竄過來緩緩地從他的四肢末梢蔓延到全身，讓他無端的感到發冷。原來沒有人的屋子是這麼地冰冷，就像一座大冰窖似的。雖然在霍格華茲大戰結束後他也曾一個人住在這棟屋子一段時間，但那個時候他卻沒有像現在這樣覺得只有他一個人的房子有點讓人無法忍受。

哈利僵硬地邁著步子走回一樓的客廳，他坐回相同的位置隨手拿起一疊在他不小心睡著之前才看到一半的黑巫師資料，他狀似很認真的研讀資料實則茫然地發著呆。為什麼他不去睡覺呢？他發出自問。現在已經晚上十二點多了，明天一大早他還得早起去魔法部工作，最近這陣子他常常因為睡眠不足而在開會時昏昏欲睡，有幾次他撐不下去就這麼坐在椅子上閉上眼睛打起盹來，直到旁邊的人察覺他的失態輕輕搖醒他。他知道這個時間理應上床就寢了，不過他有預感就算現在乖乖爬上床睡覺他也無法順利入眠。

時間一分一秒的過去，哈利越來越覺得自己很蠢。不管是現在像個傻瓜似的坐在這裡等他回來還是以前把那個冷酷無情的男人復活的時候都是。他從來沒問過瑞斗最近晚歸的原因是什麼，一方面是他不覺得他問了瑞斗就會乖乖回答，另一方面是似乎也沒必要問，他想那個男人不會再計謀要做什麼對魔法世界不利的事了。這無關乎信不信任的問題，只是他有這種感覺，在他讓瑞斗重生之後那個男人就沒再去計劃任何一切邪惡的陰謀了。  
現在回想起來，除了他重生後第一次醒過來的那天以外，瑞斗沒再問過他關於重生的任何事。哈利猜測瑞斗或許是用了破心術之類的法術看穿他的心思才沒有再開口提過這件事，他相信這對那個法力高強的黑巫師來說絕對不是一件難事。

『……為什麼要讓我重生？』

他還記得瑞斗剛醒過來時的第一句話就是他最不願意回答的問題。…不，不是不願意，而是無法回答這個問題。因為連他自己也不知道這問題的答案是什麼。  
到底為什麼他要費盡心思復活一個十幾年以來無時無刻都想取他性命的敵人？  
他復活佛地魔的事沒告訴任何人，甚至連他最要好的兩個朋友都不知道他的秘密。他很清楚一旦把這件事告訴其他人會引來什麼後果和反應——他們會驚訝、不解、生氣、惱怒地質問他是不是發瘋了，也有可能用不可理喻的眼神看著他、就像他是個什麼怪物一樣地拒他於千里之外從此把他當作叛徒不相往來，甚至把他們兩個抓去阿茲卡班關上一輩子。這些事情並不難想像的到。

哈利仰頭靠在椅背上，叉開雙腳姿勢慵懶地闔著眼睛坐在那裡，手中的資料早已被他丟在一旁。他輕吸口氣後張開眼睛微微轉頭看向墨藍色的夜空，每當他一個人看著這片猶如大海深處般冷色又令人沉悶的天空時，他總會不由自主的想起那段剛搬進這棟屋子的日子，只有他一個人在這裡生活的孤單日子。  
有時候他能感到回憶是件痛苦的事，但是他卻無法制止自己的大腦。回憶就像顆毒蘋果，同時帶給人甜美又痛苦的滋味，讓人沉迷其中無法自拔。  
  
  
－－－－－╳－－－－－  
  
  
在大戰結束後沒多久他便搬進古里某街十二號旁邊的房子，其實他很想搬進天狼星留給他的那棟古老屋子，不過他一直沒找到好方法能把天狼星的母親肖像從牆上拿下來，他只得暫時住進隔壁同樣破舊的房屋。那段日子他常待在房間裡一邊思考著自己未來的方向一邊細細回想著在霍格華茲那七年學生生活裡發生的一切，還有——關於那個人的一切。

在平靜下來的現在來看，過去那些驚心動魄的經歷有如夢一般不真實，但只有那個人的身影鮮明到讓他知道那不是一個夢。那個人做過的事，那個人說過的話，那個人面目猙獰的樣子，那個人語帶嘲諷的聲音，那個人年輕時的樣貌，那個人的想法，那個人的殘酷。他任憑那些碎片聚集起來形成一道波瀾不羈、洶湧無比的巨浪將他淹沒，而浪潮退去後留下的往往只是更深的疑惑與迷惘。  
偶爾在他喝醉以後他能看到那個男人的幻影站在他面前，一如既往地以狩獵般的腥紅眼睛盯著他，朝他露出令人不寒而慄的冷笑。當他醉意朦朧地揉了揉眼睛想將那個男人的幻影看得更清楚些時，那抹影子又幻化成他曾經看過的殘留在日記本裡的十六歲的瑞斗，他朝他溫柔的微笑，黑白分明的眼睛裡卻藏起他真正的情緒和想法，從他身上無形中散發出來的氛圍讓人不敢輕易接近他——就像哈利曾經在密室裡看到的瑞斗一樣。

哈利搞不懂他為什麼老是看到那個人的幻影出現在他眼前，他根本一點也不想念那個冷酷無情的惡魔，有哪個腦袋正常的人會去想念他的死敵？？要說想念的話他還更加想念天狼星和路平他們，而害死他的親人的人就是那個既黑暗又無情的男人。  
那陣子哈利常被他自己搞得焦躁不已，他找不出原因給自己一個關於那個幻影的合理解釋。究竟是他對瑞斗的恨意太深還是因為他心底的道德感讓他對殺了人感到一絲愧疚？又或者——是因為他對沒能把那個與他遭遇相似的男人給拉回正途而覺得遺憾？

三個月後哈利如願以償進入魔法部的正氣師局開始工作，忙碌的正氣師工作讓他越來越少有空閒去回憶那些過往，他原本以為那個人的幻影也會隨著回憶漸漸消失不再出現擾亂他的生活，可是那個該死的幻影仍然時常在他半夢半醒之間以朦朧的姿態浮現在他面前，就像有個幽靈在他身邊打轉似的陰魂不散，搞的他快被煩死了。  
這天他工作結束的比較早，哈利端著盛了半杯紅酒的高腳杯走到落地窗前邊喝著酒邊抬頭仰望即將西沉的夕陽美景。那個人的幻影又從他的記憶之海深處悄然升起，時而模糊時而清晰，他忍不住輕輕嘆息一聲。他望著夜空裡懸掛在空中的明月，一邊反覆思量著某件瘋狂的事——他該不該用重生石讓那個男人再復活一次？

他不知道是不是因為酒精的影響才讓他的腦子裡突然冒出這個奇怪的念頭，但從這個念頭冒出來的那一刻起他就沒辦法輕易甩開它。縱使酒精把他的腦袋弄得昏昏沉沉很難去思考什任何事情，他依然固執地在那個瘋狂的念頭上打轉著。  
為什麼他會想復活那個無惡不作的大壞蛋呢？或許只是因為他被瑞斗的幻影給攪得煩躁不堪，如果能再次見到那個人的話那個該死的幻影應該也會消失了吧。哈利遲疑地想著，不過復活佛地魔這件事可能會讓好不容易才迎來真正和平的魔法世界再一次陷入佛地魔的魔掌之中。如果佛地魔真的想再擾亂魔法世界的話到時候他再阻止他不就好了嗎？——事到如今，這個世界上已經沒有他該保護的人了，他至親的人們都已經不在這個世界上了，他的朋友也都有足夠的能力可以保護自己，根本不用他的保護。就算他會因此在阻撓佛地魔的過程中失去性命他也無所謂了。  
他猶豫著，終於下定決心般地深吸口氣——而後放下酒杯抽出魔杖準備施展現影術回到一個令他懷念的地方。

哈利回到禁忌森林找回重生石，順利取回重生石的時候他還真慶幸自己是個巫師，不論要找什麼東西只需要一個簡單的咒語就能拿到，否則憑他一個人要在這麼大的森林裡找一顆石頭可不是件容易的事。他沉默而遲疑地盯著手中的重生石，閉上眼睛暗自深吸了口氣，像剛才那樣下定了決心不再猶豫。

也許……當他再次見到那個男人的時候，他就能明白為什麼這陣子以來他常看到他的幻影的原因了吧。  
  
  
－－－－－╳－－－－－  
  
  
古老的大門被人打開的吱嘎聲響撕裂了原本安靜無聲的屋子，那抹高大卻略顯消瘦的身影大步踏過老舊斑駁的地板上，破舊的地板不間斷地發出難聽的聲音，那道刺耳的聲音似是在向他抗議他的腳步聲過大會吵醒屋裡的人兒。  
瑞斗不悅地皺了皺眉，這破爛的老屋子早該重新翻修一遍了，但那個固執的男孩總愛阻撓他的改造計劃。就像過去他總是會成為他每個完美計劃中的最大絆腳石，不屈不饒地拼命阻止他的野心，就好像那是男孩的唯一使命。

瑞斗抬頭看了一眼掛在走廊牆壁上的時鐘，現在已經過了深夜三點，男孩應該早就睡得很沉了吧。在踏上通往二樓的階梯之前他下意識地走進半掩著門的客廳，果不其然在客廳的沙發上看到有一抹瘦小的人影倒臥在那裡熟睡著。看到眼前這副景象瑞斗暗自在心底嘆了口氣，幾乎是毫不遲疑地往男孩的方向走去，腳步在無意識中變得輕柔而緩慢，也許連他自己也沒注意到這細微的變化。瑞斗來到沙發的旁邊，他站在一旁低頭望著男孩沉靜的睡顏，好一會兒過去他才看似無奈地彎腰打橫抱起那個總愛給他添麻煩的男孩。  
從他開始因為有事而晚歸的這陣子以來，他常常會發現哈利睡在客廳，偶爾他會施捨一條毯子給他蓋上，當他心情不怎麼好的時候他會把男孩叫醒或者乾脆視若無睹地回到自己的房間，像今天這樣抱起哈利準備把他帶回到房間睡還是第一次。他只不過剛好今天心情還不錯罷了，他想。  
不過，為什麼最近哈利總會睡在客廳的沙發上？是想待在這兒一邊研讀工作資料一邊欣賞星空，還是——想等他回來？

「……真是拿你沒辦法。」瑞斗以細不可微的聲音低聲說道，低頭在哈利散亂著髮絲的前額上輕輕印下一吻，「Good night, my boy.」  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
